Slow Burn
by bellalupus
Summary: His power was unparalleled. In retrospect, she assumed she always knew this, always had. His hunger for the absolute, for the control was what commenced their relationship in the first place. TR/OC DARK! M for language, violence, sex, self infliction, etc
1. It's all about control

**A/N: I have a few stories under construction now, but this is the first I'm actually posting. Its based on the song Slow Burn by Atreyu. Lyrics will be in italics, I highly recommend listening to it during the story! **

_'It begins with a dark glowing ember  
something black burning its way out of me  
searing the flesh  
pain is the only thing i feel  
scars all i see'_

* * *

His power was unparalleled. In retrospect, she assumed she always knew this, _always had_. His hunger for the absolute, for the control was what commenced their relationship in the first place.

* * *

_'oh no the fires burning my insides again  
what can i do to silence my desire tonight  
flames consuming reason  
Leaving only ashes left  
you will catch me regretting my decision'_

* * *

From the first time he set his sights on her, he always knew. The desire to possess her drove him to the edge of reason. She was definite, from her cherry stained lips and large blue eyes, to her skeletal frame and wavy caramel hair. Tom's longing for her was unmistakable; his obsession to control her was terrifyingly true.

It had been the night of Tom's 22nd birthday, when she was first presented to him. Her name was Annalise Ramsey and she was only seventeen. They spoke briefly, only a few mere words; but something about her entranced Tom deeply. He found himself staring intently at her from across the sitting room. She wore a black bustier dress and delicate black heels. Her pouted lips were stained a deep red, and her great blue eyes shone with sharpness only Tom himself was capable of. Her tousled hair was pulled back into an elegant styling that revealed her emaciated figure. She drank her brandy from a crystal tumbler.

* * *

_'__I can't keep telling myself what i want to hear  
I can't just close my eyes_

_i know that  
its killing me  
and its poisoning the best in me  
what i see i don't want to believe  
so let me tell you more  
about the lies i lead'_

* * *

Annalise thrived for intensity; it was something maintained in Tom. It was one of the reasons she found it so hard to stay away from him. His charm intoxicated her. The certain air of arrogance that accompanied his polished demeanor drew her in just like a magnet.

It hadn't taken long for her to fall for him. Only days after their first meeting at his birthday, she had gotten an owl asking for her return to the Riddle estate. She couldn't refuse.

* * *

_'that is how i chose to douse the flames in gasoline  
broken teeth replace the blackout memories in my head  
wreckage from the past haunts me, shakes me to the bone  
i know it's over but i can't go home tonight  
but after this i feel as empty as the night before  
feel the pain and yet i'm still begging for more  
masochistic nihilistic urging backward thought  
my life's a mess and i can't find a way to fix it'_

* * *

Tom sat in his study awaiting the arrival of one very important guest. He sipped nonchalantly upon his brandy, and looked over some documents regarding his thoughts on the 'muggle population crisis.'

There was a knock on the door.

'Come in.'

A small unsightly house elf entered, accompanied by a striking young woman, with wavy, taupe hair and deep red lips.

Tom dismissed the elf in a callous manner, and smiled pleasantly at her.

'Hello Annalise.' He said in his deep, fluid tone.

'Afternoon Tom' replied Annalise coolly, the smallest of smiles playing her lips.

Tom took her hand and kissed it in a courtly manner.

'Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?'

Annalise sat down in the relaxed brown leather arm chair. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, framed with a dark fan of luscious lashes.

'Do you have any cigarettes?' Her voice was soft. To Tom it sounded as if she was speaking satin. He could feel himself burning in lust. He needed her, _she belonged to him._

He offered her a cigarette, which he lit with the tip of his wand. He leaned back against the wall as he watched her take a long drag then slowly exhale; the smoke floating in wisps around her. He watched her with hooded eyes as she drew upon the cigarette again and again, until finally stubbing it out on the top of her hand. Tom watched her as she didn't even flinch at the burn, he could feel himself itching with desire.

Annalise looked up casually after a moment of dragged on silence, her eyes fixed on Tom's. He could no longer bear it. He moved to her swiftly, and yanked her up by the hair. She let out a cry. Tom's face was so close to hers she could feel his heated breaths. The look in his eyes was pure savagery; his yearn for control taking away his sanity. He drove his lips roughly into hers. His grip tightened around handfuls of her soft hair, Annalise moaned softly and kissed him back.

Tom seized her robes in his hands, and ripped them away. She stood gauntly in her black lace under garments. He stepped back to admire her, the look of longing written upon her face. He smirked and pulled her into him, biting at her neck, and kissing her collarbone. He waved an arm across his desk, sweeping everything on it to the floor with a loud crash.

Annalise giggled enticingly as Tom threw her roughly to his desk, he ripped her remaining garments from her body. Nothing would separate him from capturing his prize.

A look of fear swiped her eyes momentarily. Tom was frightening her, the look of absolute craving and hunger in his face _terrified_ her.

'Tom!' She started to wriggle away from his grasp as he tore off his own robes.

His eyes flashed with anger, as he pinned her hips down violently.

'Tom stop! I don't want to do this! It's too fast! Tom please-' But he cut her off by clamping his hand tightly over her mouth.

He forced her legs apart, and Annalise let out a muffled shriek, her face was streaked with tears. She didn't want this, not yet. He pounded into her brutally; his breathing was harsh and ragged. Her fingernails tore into his back, bringing up hot crimson blood. He was thrusting deeper and deeper; she could feel herself shatter with every plunge.

The look on Tom's face was wild ecstasy, he removed his hand from her mouth to replace it with his lips, he bit down hard on her bottom lip, and Annalise dug her nails deeper into his back. Tom groaned in pleasure as he exploded deep within her. He collapsed exhaustion next to her, and enjoyed the sting of 

the cuts she made on his back. He looked at her with a sense of conquering; she was breathing heavily, tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

'Look at me.' His voice had hardened into a sharp hiss.

Annalise refused, the tears still bit at her eyes.

'LOOK AT ME!' Tom grabbed her chin wrenched it to the side so she was looking at him.

Annalise narrowed her round eyes into a fierce glare.

'Tom, I told you to stop.'

'Haven't you heard? Nothing can stop me.' A coy smirk developed on his face and Annalise realized she just how deep she had fallen.

_'__I can't keep telling myself what i want to hear  
I can't just close my eyes_

_its killing me  
and its poisoning the best in me  
what i see i don't want to believe  
so let me tell you more  
about the lie i lead_

_Calling calling out  
the darkest reaches of my soul are riddled with self doubt  
crawling crawling out  
my will to fight will more than suffice  
when others would lay down  
it's only as dark as you make it_

_its killing me  
and its poisoning the best in me  
what i see i don't want to believe  
so let me tell you more  
about the lie i lead'_

**A/N: More chapters to come soon, please review! Thanks! )**

* * *


	2. The Lord and His Lady

**A/N: sorry it's a little short... anyway more to come soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If ya recognize it, it ain't mine...unfortunately.**

**lyrics (in bold): Fire by Agustana**

* * *

**'No it don't come easy  
No it don't come fast  
Lock me up inside your garden  
Take me to the real side '**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Annalise found herself always going back to Tom. He was like heroin and she was addicted. Despite the fear she felt when she saw the complete savagery in Tom's eyes, she always went back.

* * *

**'Fire burning me up  
Desire taking me so much higher  
And leaving me home '**

* * *

During her visits to the manor, Tom felt his desire for Annalise intensify. As his supremacy in the wizarding world rose, his control over Annalise strengthened. It grew to a point where Tom's possessive nature refused to let Annalise leave that night.

* * *

**'They you are in your black dress  
Moving slow to the sadness  
I could watch you dance for hours  
I could take you by my side '**

* * *

'Tom! Honestly I need to leave. I need to go back to school; it's my last year at Hogwarts! I promise you I'll come back as soon as I graduate.' She leaned up to touch her soft lips to his cheek, but Tom grabbed her chin tightly; twisting her neck so she was facing him.

He watched her eyes flash over with fear, but it was only for a moment before they hardened with anger.

'No, no you liar! You won't leave me. I'll be _damned_ if you leave me!' His voice was low hiss. His face shook with anger.

'Please Tom! I want to graduate; I'll come back to you! I promise I will, please, please I will. _Let me go_…'

Tom considered her eyes; they were vast blue eyes that shook with her tears. He couldn't let her go, he refused. His paranoia would not let him lose her. In his mind if she left for Hogwarts she would be gone forever, in his dark mind he was certain she would leave him if she had the chance.

'Don't think I'm so dull to not think that the second you walk out this door you won't run off to your 'little castle with your little friends' and forget all about me, Tom Marvolo Riddle; LORD VOLDEMORT!'

He all but yelled the last part. Annalise trembled as Tom threw her to the ground, the same daunting look of absolute power washed over his face.

'…What? Who's Lord Voldemort?

Tom leered over her.

'Leave me, a house elf will show you to _our_ room.'

'_Our_ room Tom?' A slight smirk crossed her face.

Tom reluctantly smiled, he took her frail hand in his;

'I never want to lose you Annalise, stay with me; _forever._'

Annalise didn't respond, her eyes widened as she felt Tom slide a thick gold ring onto her finger. The ring immediately constricted to fit her finger. It was rather large with T.M.R. engraved into the side with scrawling letters, the center held a significant onyx stone that glinted darkly in the candle light.

Annalise opened her mouth to speak, but it felt as if her words had been stolen from her lips. She_ knew_ she shouldn't marry him; she was too young, she had yet to graduate school, _what would her parents say_? All these questions darted through her mind yet she found herself speechless.

'Marry me Annalise.' Not a question, more like a demand. And all Annalise could do was nod.

* * *

**'Fire burning me up  
Desire taking me so much higher  
And leaving me**

Its like fire turning me on  
Desire taking me so much higher  
And leaving me home '

* * *

**A/N: more to come shortly, please review and tell me what you think of the story! Sorry the plots a little _slow_ I promise it will pick up shortly.**


	3. Despair

**A/N: This chapter was depressing for me to write, so please R&R!**

**Lyrics: Dream To Make Believe, Armor For Sleep**

'It's funny how  
things work out,  
the ones we need  
don't know we're there  
If I were sand  
and you were oceans,  
the moon would be  
why you're pulled to me'

Within the passing weeks, Annalise found she was quite depressed. Although in her mind she loved Tom and their wedding day was fast approaching, she felt empty. She hadn't left the manor since the proposal; she had only been outside once to wander about in the garden. On rare occasion while Tom was out, she was allowed to have a few close friends over for tea. She remembered the alarm in their voices and confused look on their faces when she had told them of the wedding…

'_I mean come on Anna, where have you been?! You never came back to school after Christmas, is this where you've been hiding?' Exclaimed a pretty blonde, half sarcastically._

'_Course not Cara! I'm not hiding, I live here now…'_

'_Here?' A girl with curly chestnut hair inquired, looking about suspiciously._

'_Still… That doesn't explain why you're not in school.'_

'_Well, you're not in school either!' Annalise shot back fiercely she was getting sick of this._

'_We,' Cara gestured to the brunette on her left, 'have permission from the headmaster. We're here to look for you!'_

'_We're worried about you Anna, we all are.' The brunette said softly, her eyes were large and sincere._

'_Well, don't be. Tom takes care of me, I'm fine.' Annalise stated, her arms crossed defiantly across her._

_The two girls sitting across from her shared apprehensive looks, they had read the papers and they weren't too sure about this "Tom" character._

'_We're in love, see?' She held out her left hand, her ring finger was adorned with Tom's ring._

'_YOU'RE MARRIED?!' They both exclaimed._

'_Not yet, Saturday, I want you both to be there.'_

_But the two girls were speechless, after a slight moment of silence Cara spoke quietly;_

'_You're too fucking young; you're making a huge mistake Anna. We've heard the stories; he's not a good person.'_

_But Annalise wouldn't hear it; she called in the house elf and ordered it to show them the door; watching coldly as her friends passed._

The memory brought a cold emptiness to her gut, and Annalise moved from the bathroom sink she was currently hunched over. She gazed into the mirror again and unsettled her long hair. She sighed and brought a hand up to her face; she traced her jaw line gently and studied herself for a moment.

* * *

**'I wake up and think dreams are real  
I sleep so I don't have to feel  
the truth that you can never be  
the one person that won't ever forget me'**

* * *

Tom was away, and she was lonely. She was alone in the manor with the exception of the house elf. She had no friends, no family, no one. Lonely, lonely, lonely.

It seemed as though Tom was always away, he never told her much about what he did or where he went. For all she knew he was a politician of sorts. And even though he treated Annalise more like a possession than a fiancé, she felt strange without him. It was like she needed his attention, his touch, his love, and even his strikes.

Suddenly there were tears running down her face; fat, black tears, heavy with mascara. She was disappointed, disappointed in herself for letting herself get so attached, disappointed in her friends for not approving of Tom, disappointed of Tom for leaving her so lonely like this. _He'll be back,_ she assured herself…_ Yeah but who knows when. _

**'I hope that dreams  
come when I die  
so we can talk  
I won't wake up  
I'll ask you how  
your life worked out  
I'll never know  
that I'm just dreaming'**

She reached into the depths of her cosmetic case, and fished something out from the very bottom. The object was made of silver that shone briefly in the bathroom lights. It was a small knife that she had 

stolen from her brother during her fourth year at Hogwarts. At first it had been strictly experimental, she really had no reason to hurt herself, she just wanted to see how much she'd bleed. And bleed she did, she had started off lightly, getting used to the sensation of the blade on her skin and turned into deep, gouging motions into her arms. She soon became addicted to the pain, but what was more addicting was the attention it brought her at school, in the end that was what it all came down to; attention.

But that was then, three years ago she was much more naïve. Now she had been exposed to the harsh reality of adulthood, and now she was much more skilled with a knife. With the door locked, she slid onto the tile floor and began to carve her _masterpiece_.

* * *

**'I wake up and think dreams are real  
I sleep so I don't have to feel  
the truth that you can never be  
the one person that won't ever forget me  
Let me sleep some more...'**

**A/N: Please R&R, new chapter will be up soon (its the weeding chapter!)**

**-Bella**


End file.
